


Listen Carefully

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Crack, Don't try this at home kids, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #1 for playing hide-and-seek in the dark is to listen carefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> I used to play this dumb game of hide-and-seek in the dark with my cousins. I thought this would be a good opportunity to practice writing sound descriptions. lol

“Here, hold this flashlight,” Hikaru said. “I’ve got to tie my shoes.” 

Yabu looked down at the flashlight suddenly in his hands. The big heavy object felt more like a baseball bat than a light source. He watched as Hikaru laced up his sneakers, making sure to triple-knot the shoelaces just in case. 

“Isn’t this cheating?” Yabu asked, indicating to the flashlight. 

“Not if you want to win,” Hikaru took his heavy light back and grinned. Distracted by his overconfident smirking, he accidentally dropped the flashlight and it landed squarely on his foot with a loud thunk. “Ah sh—”

Yabu grabbed Hikaru by his shoulder to drag him towards the door. “Forget that. I’m sure you’ll do just fine without it. The game is hide-and-seek in the dark, after all.” 

“Are you guys coming or not?” Daiki called out from the doorway. He tapped his foot impatiently while also tapping the imaginary watch on his wrist. 

“Step into my room!” Yuto said eagerly as his head popped out of the doorway from inside the darkened area inside. He motioned for all of them to come inside. Yabu wasn’t quite sure how the whole group had ended up at Yuto’s house or who suggested the idea of playing hide-and-seek in the dark, but he figured it was best not to ask questions. Life was much, much, much easier that way. More painful sometimes, but definitely easier.

Yabu and Hikaru reached the entrance to Yuto’s bedroom where all the windows had been covered up to block out all the light, but before Yabu could walk in, Yuto stuck his hand out to stop him. 

“We’ve decided that you’re It first. Stay out here and count to fifty while we hide.” 

“Don’t skip numbers while you’re counting either,” Yamada’s voice rang out from somewhere inside the room.

“Alright, alright,” Yabu sighed. They closed the door and he began to count. “One, two, three, four, five, nine, ten, fifteen…”

“You’re skipping!” Yamada’s voice called out again, this time slightly muffled by the door in between them. 

“Hide faster!!” Yabu shouted back. “Twenty-two, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, forty, forty-two, forty-five, FIFTY!” With that last number, he swung the door open dramatically and finally stepped inside the dark room. 

He couldn’t see anything as he closed the door behind him, but that was the point of the game anyway. “Come out, come out wherever you are,” he called out, hoping to intimidate the hiders into giving away their positions. But then, suddenly something came whizzing through the air, brushing past his face and then bouncing off the wall behind him. 

“What the…?” he exclaimed. They weren’t supposed to be throwing things at him. He could hear muffled giggles from somewhere in the back corner as something from his left sounded like it was moving. He swung towards it with his arms out but felt nothing but blank air. 

He heard the whizzing sound again as something else flew towards him. He tried to duck but it bounced off the side of his arm with a loud smack of rubber against skin. “Was that a soccer ball?” he asked out loud. He traced the imprint left behind on his arm and it definitely felt like the hexagonal shape of a soccer ball. “You’re not supposed to throw things. That’s dangerous and it’s cheating.” 

“You cheated first,” Yamada’s voice called out somewhere ahead of him. He moved slowly towards where the voice had come from, but he tripped over something on the ground and fell straight down. 

“Darn it,” came Inoo’s voice from underneath him. 

“Inoo, were you hiding on the floor?” he asked once he’d removed his face from the carpet. 

“All the good spots were taken,” Inoo replied. They both stood up, bumping into each other in the darkness. Yabu was about to apologize but the sound of someone making a break for the door, the designated base, made him turn towards the sound. 

Heavy footsteps echoed across the carpeted floor and Yabu swung his long arms out again, hoping to reach the brave mystery person. But with a whoosh of air, the person made it past him untouched. 

“Victory!” Hikaru’s voice called out as he reached the door with a loud thud. Apparently he hadn’t managed to stop his momentum in time before he crashed into it. “Ouch!” 

A little sliver of light fell across the floor as Hikaru slipped out into the hallway, followed by Inoo too. But the light faded too quickly for Yabu to catch a glimpse of anyone else’s hiding spots. He was back in the dark. He decided to make his way again towards where he’d heard Yamada’s voice earlier. He could hear the faint sound of quiet breathing as he shuffled further forward. 

“Gotcha!” he called out and swiped his hand blindly in the darkness. He hoped his bluff would startle someone into giving away their position. 

And it did, as someone immediately gasped in shock. It was quickly followed by a loud thunk, a cry of pain, and then a crash. Yabu hoped they hadn’t broken anything.

“Ugh, my head,” Keito’s voice echoed weakly through the dark. Yabu imagined he was probably cradling the sore spot with his hands. 

Yabu reached out and felt the hard surface of a table and a lamp lying on its side. He reached down lower and felt someone’s hair. “Gotcha!” he repeated. 

“Stop touching my head,” Keito complained. “I hit it pretty hard.” 

“Keito, I hope you didn’t break my lamp,” Yuto’s voice called out from somewhere behind both of them. 

“I hope I didn’t break my head,” Keito muttered. 

“Keito’s out,” Yabu announced to the room, just in case there was any confusion. “I’m coming for the rest of you!” 

Still intent on finding wherever Yamada was hiding, Yabu shuffled forward once again, his cautious footsteps making a soft scraping sound on the carpet. He began to hear a faint ticking noise, which he hoped was just a clock and not some sort of bomb. The darkness was making him a bit paranoid. He was pretty sure Chinen could rig up a pipe bomb if he wanted to. And he wouldn’t put it past him either.

He took another step forward and crashed into the side of Yuto’s bed. He flapped his arms like a bird to stabilize himself but it didn’t work and he landed face first into Yuto’s fluffy bedspread. It took him a moment but he quickly realized the bed was a bit lumpier than it should be. He poked the lump and it giggled. 

“Stop it. I’m ticklish,” Daiki said, sounding muffled from under the sheets. There was a rustling sound as Daiki tried to untangle himself from the sheets of Yuto’s bed. While Yabu was trying to get out of the way of flailing limbs, he heard something rush past him. 

“Haha, can’t catch me!” Yamada called out as he made his breakaway for the door. But right afterwards there was a loud crash of something that sounded like cymbals on Yuto’s drumset.

Yabu turned around to chase him, but a bright flash of light temporarily blinded him and he tripped over his own feet again. Once more, he was back on the floor. He let out a long sigh and stared up at Yuto’s ceiling even though he couldn’t see anything. He imagined it was probably a nice ceiling though. 

“Who’s taking pictures?” he asked. 

“Oops,” Yuto’s voice called out. Yabu thought it sounded like his voice was coming from somewhere very high up. 

“Time’s up,” Hikaru said, opening the door and flipping on the lights. He stuck his head in and made a weird face at the scene before him. 

Yabu sat back up and looked for where his remaining bandmates were hiding. Yamada hadn’t made it to the door, but instead was sprawled out over Yuto’s drumset and looking rather annoyed. Yuto, however, didn’t seem to mind the mess from where he was surprisingly sitting on the top of his tall bookshelf, balancing precariously on the edge as his feet dangled down. He grinned as he looked at the photo he’d snapped with his camera. Yabu turned and discovered Takaki standing up against one of the back corners with a lampshade sitting on top of his head. 

“Did I win?” he asked, tentatively peeking out from under the shade. 

“It’s not so much winning as it is _not losing_ ,” Yuto said as he hopped down from the bookshelf effortlessly. He landed on the carpet with thud that rattled all the books. 

Keito was still sitting where Yabu had found him under the table, the lamp on top still lying on its side from where it fell over earlier. Yabu held his hand out to help him up. 

“So… everyone is accounted for except Chinen, right?” 

“Where could he be? It’s not like there are a bunch of places in here to completely hide yourself, even if he is small enough,” Yuto said. He looked under the bed but didn’t see any sign of Chinen. Inoo checked Yuto’s closet, but there was nothing in there except for his clothes and vast collection of shoes. 

Once Yamada was free of the percussive instruments, he looked around in confusion. “Chinen was definitely in here when we started hiding before we turned the lights off.” 

“I wonder…” Yabu walked over to the nearest window and pulled back the heavy curtain that was blocking any outside light. “A-ha!” The window was open. 

“Oh hi guys,” Chinen said as he walked back into Yuto’s bedroom through the doorway, making the whole group turn around in shock. 

“Did you climb out my window?” Yuto asked. 

Chinen shrugged. “No one ever said we had to stay _in_ the room. I’ve been in the kitchen.” 

“I think we can declare Chinen the winner for thinking outside of the box. Or room, I suppose,” Takaki suggested as he hung the lampshade back where it was supposed to go. He couldn’t get it to quite hang straight anymore though.

Yabu looked around the room, picking out a bunch of places he could hide if they played again. “So,” he grinned with anticipation, “who’s up for another round?”


End file.
